


Tell Me We'll Never Get Used to It

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [49]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her empty office is hard to avoid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me We'll Never Get Used to It

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'prosectuers' challenge on the Livejournal community lawandorder100.

The empty office across the hall remained untouched for weeks after she left. 

Mike tried to avoid staring every time he was in his office. He even went so far as to move around his furniture. 

"It needed a change," Mike answered at Jack's questioning look. 

Mike arrived at the DA's office early one morning, and noticed the maintenance crew was removing her nameplate from the door. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled out his Blackberry and texted her a short message. 

_Your office is no longer empty. I'm not sure I like that. - Mike._


End file.
